


Morning, Love

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Venom offers a helping hand, a little fluff, not a lot, or tentacle thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: Eddie starts his day off tired, hungry, and horny. Venom only helps with one of those things.





	Morning, Love

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://ilitiaforever.tumblr.com/post/179472574745/midnight-ideas)

Eddie's eyes slowly opened to the one streak of sunlight in his room. He felt even more tired even after sleeping twelve hours. He's had a rough few days, and it's only going to get worse as the days go on. But for once, it was quiet. Eddie was staring at his pillow, drowsily, his eyes lazily blinking as he fought the urge to go back to sleep. He had to get up today.

He had to be an adult today.

Unfortunately.

There was this feeling between his legs he wanted to ignore. It wasn't uncommon for him to experience the occasional morning wood, but he felt so shitty today that he didn't even feel like masturbating. He might as well suffer, right?

He groaned quietly to himself and sat up slowly, tossing his blanket aside so he could put his feet to the cold floor. His shorts were wrinkled up his thighs, exposing the clear erection he's had for a while. Eddie was doing his best to ignore it, but he had these unsettling thoughts like he should touch himself.

Maybe he should take a cold show and see what happens then.

He got up and walked over to his bathroom. He stood in front of the sink, his hands gripping the porcelain lightly as he looked down into the sink.

His stomach was growling, his dick was hard, and his eyes hurt.

He was hungry, horny, and tired.

The worst trifecta.

He looked into the mirror. He's always been a mess but today was different. He looked tired. He blinked again, but the reflection didn't change. He didn't suddenly look normal like he got a good night's rest. He sighed quietly to himself.

There was something trailing up his stomach underneath his white shirt. It began to spread around his back slowly and radiated lower, moving inside his underwear.

"Morning, V." Eddie said quietly. It was unusual for Venom to not be vocal.

Eddie was hungry so Venom must be, too. Usually he'd hear the screaming for food, but that's not what happened. Venom was practically silent.

It was odd.

What's worse was that Eddie could feel Venom wrapping around him. But of course, Eddie was too tired to care so he decided to ignore it.

He took his toothbrush and grabbed the toothpaste. His hands paused immediately when he felt his shorts moving down. He should ignore it. That's what Eddie was telling himself, he should ignore it. He did his best to put toothpaste on the bristles of his tooth brush but his hands were trembling, and that's because Venom had managed to wrap his tendrils around Eddie's throbbing cock that was now exposed.

It was so generous of Venom to want to get him off. Eddie didn't think Venom cared about things like this, but that didn't seem to bother him. Venom was particularly enthusiastic. More tendrils were spreading around Eddie's body, wrapping around his arms and his neck loosely.

Eddie's heart raced in his chest as he tried to focus. It was definitely difficult when Venom was getting him off. All Eddie wanted was to brush his teeth, and he even tried to, but he had to take a second to breathe and calm himself.

His eyes closed as his other hand gripped the sink again so he could hold himself up.

His hand was shaking. He could barely hold his toothbrush.

**Good morning, love.** Venom's voice was low, right at Eddie's ear.

Eddie got this chill up his spine that made him shiver. It wasn't unsettling but it didn't make him feel at ease either. His body seemed to like it however, especially with how his cock jerked with a sort excitement when Venom spoke low in his ear.

Eddie didn't know how to describe it.

But feeling Venom consume him was making everything worse in the best way.

"...not like you to be frisky so early in the morning." Eddie was still holding his toothbrush up, like he was about to brush his teeth but that wasn't going to happen.

**Eddie woke up sexually aroused.**

"I did, didn't I?" He was mostly asking himself, not in shame but sad that he woke up at all. 

His sigh turned into a low moan. He hummed quietly as Venom rubbed him.

Eddie didn't want to say he felt good, but it was all over his thoughts. Venom already knew Eddie was loving it. He could feel all of Eddie. The throbbing, the slight trembling. The way Eddie's body was getting excited.

"F-feels good, V." Eddie finally gave in.

He couldn't hold it back. He did his best to stand up straight, but there was this lovely knot in his stomach that kept him bent. He tried his hardest to hold himself up, but he was losing quickly, his knees trembling, his thighs shaking.

**We feel it, too, Eddie.**

Eddie laughed. He didn't think Venom would enjoy it. "You never like doing this."

**We like it if Eddie likes it.**

Right. They were one. Eddie knew that.

He suddenly felt what Venom was feeling, this overwhelming sensation of lust that came with masturbating and Eddie had no idea how to handle drowning in that. His toothbrush fell from his fingers and landed in the sink. He was quick to cover his mouth when his voice came out too loud. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good.

There were multiple tendrils wrapping around Eddie's cock, stroking at an even rhythm so Eddie could move his hips to the pace. He swallowed the lump at his throat and breathed deeply through his nose as his hand stayed tightly clasped over his face. He thought up curses and disgusting phrases but he didn't say them. He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back, moaning against his hand because he felt so good.

He couldn't stay standing anymore.

There was just so much weight that he was about to fall no matter how hard he was trying to hold himself up.

"Oh, V." He whined when his hand moved, yanking at his shirt as he fought the urge to move his hand over the tendrils around his cock.

They were doing such a good job already, why should he stop that?

"Fuck." His voice came out as a quiet cry, and he begged Venom to take more of him. He needed more of Venom.

Eddie could no longer stand. His legs were weak and just about gave out as he sunk to his knees on the bathroom floor. His hand still held on to the porcelain as if there was a way to save himself from the drowning pleasure, but there wasn't. Eddie was already on the floor with his thighs spread, and Venom was over taking him just like he asked.

**Good?**

"So good." Eddie didn't think this was how he'd start the day.

He cursed and cursed under his heavy breath. He was being held tighter by Venom's tendrils, he felt it pressing on his skin. Sweat already began to glisten on Eddie's forehead. He was straining so much when he could just let Venom touch him with ease.

There was this pain in Eddie's stomach, one that he was familiar with. He knew what it was, what it was like. That sensation of being so close to orgasm but not quite there yet. He needed more.

"Almost there." Eddie moaned weakly as he threw his head back. 

His fingers still clutched the sink, but his other finally touched his cock, feeling over Venom's tendrils that wrapped around his skin. The tendrils moved, but soon they covered over Eddie's fingers. They were both touching him. Venom could feel that urgency in Eddie, like he was begging for release. He was. Mentally, physically, and sexually. Venom felt the way Eddie jerked himself off, and he wanted to help, but Eddie seemed to have it under control. So the tendrils stayed wrapped around Eddie's fingers, rubbing against his skin as he stroked his throbbing cock. 

Cum was beginning to spill on the floor.

More of Venom began to wrap around Eddie, to feel all of him, to experience his orgasm with him. 

Eddie's eyes fluttered closed as he came. That knot that was in his stomach finally released. He moaned louder than he had since he started all this. His muscles spasmed and tensed, he breathed in sharply, just holding his breath as he felt the heat take over. Venom got to feel this once in a while when Eddie _really_ enjoyed himself. The only reason Venom liked it was because Eddie did. 

He only felt it because Eddie did. 

It didn't take long for Eddie to recover. When his eyes opened, he saw the trail of white on the floor. For a second, he just stared, and then he finally had the impulse to move his hand and try and shake off what was left. 

As quickly as he got horny, he had this sensation of shame, like he never wanted to masturbate again. 

It was too early for this. 

"Thanks, V." Eddie said quietly. He only showed gratitude since Venom was the one that started it. In fact, Eddie was almost tempted to let Venom continue but there were other things to do today. 

Venom had retreated back in Eddie's mind. 

Eddie pulled himself up from the floor to wash his hands before attempting to brush his teeth again. When he looked in the mirror, he didn't see his own reflection. He saw Venom's form right in front of him. Eddie was used to it and he didn't think Venom was that frightening. 

Eddie just smiled quietly as he looked in the mirror. 

"Morning, love."


End file.
